


Agent Carter's Weight Gain

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Gen, Over Eating, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve Rogers goes into the ocean, Peggy Carter drowns her sorrows in her work with SSR, and in food. After gaining a huge amount of weight, she continues her work, and uses her new mass. Eventually, she re-unites with Steve. How? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Carter's Weight Gain

SSR Agent Peggy Carter lay semiconscious in an army hospital, recuperating from the major surgery she’d needed after the serious injuries she’d sustained during the final assault on HYDRA’s headquarters.  
She tossed and turned in the bed as her dreams replayed incoherent memories from the days and weeks leading up to her surgery:

> Falling to the ground after being shot by a HYDRA weapon.  
>  Barely aware of being carried to the field hospital.  
>  Needing a blood transfusion, and the only matching blood type was Captain Rogers.  
>  Her wounds closing quickly, almost visibly, and her too-fast recovery.  
>  Helping out during the last push, distracting the HYDRA soldiers from Steve’s infiltration.  
>  Pleading with him on the HYDRA plane, hearing him crash it into the Arctic Ocean.  
>  Leading the clean-up mission to finish off the last soldiers after Steve and their leader fell.  
>  Wounded again, worse, this time by a bazooka near-miss.  
>  Being shipped back to London for major surgery to finish her recovery.

  
Barely days after the surgery, Peggy was back on her feet. She remembered, clearly now, that Steve was dead: lost in the ocean with HYDRA’s super-weapon. She stayed in the hospital for the usual time required after surgery, even though she could feel that her body was completely recovered, and even stronger than before.  
She suspected that the serum in Steve’s blood had given her some of his physical abilities. She wasn’t sure why, but when the normal pre-op and post-op testing hadn’t shown anything, she kept quiet. Maybe it was because of how they’d made Steve an army mascot at first, or her fear of being made into just a supply source for any form of the serum. At any rate, she hid her quick recovery and endured the long rehab process. She had nowhere to go anyway; the war went on without her, and Steve was lost. The nurses were conscientious, making sure she had everything she needed, and that physically at least, she was comfortable.  
During her rehab, she ate much more than she was used to, both needing the energy for her “exercises” and because taking in food gave her a small surcease of the ache of losing Steve. Even after the rehab was done, Peggy kept up her food intake, just because she had little else to do, and it still gave her some ease, losing herself in the flavors and sensations of eating.

When SSR moved its operations to the US, Peggy went along. As the office was set up, she found a local diner and became a regular patron. She still missed Steve, but it became more of a dull ache, easier to deal with. Now, she ate to diminish her seething frustration at being dismissed by the male agents. They knew she’d served in combat, alongside Captain America, and still they refused to let her do anything of note. She was stuck as a secretary.  
Of course, now that she was mostly on desk duty, her endless eating began to expand her figure. Given the standards of beauty of the day, this did allow her some freedom as the male agents began to simply ignore her presence, but she also had little opportunity (even when she had interest) to find companionship (meaning dates). Another problem she couldn’t solve, another reason to eat.  
In just the months since the end of the War, and her appointment to SSR in America, Peggy had put on a lot of weight. She refused to use a scale (a bit afraid of what exactly it would tell her), but she guessed she was nearly 300 pounds already, and she couldn’t manage to stop eating as she was (not that she really wanted to anyway), so she supposed her weight would go up and up even more.  
She still hid her extraordinary abilities, only slipping once, when one of the males at SSR called her “Piggy.” Without thinking, she grabbed his jacket and heaved him against the wall. She held him there briefly, his feet nearly a foot off the floor, glaring at him. “What was that?” she’d said calmly. Too calmly. The man had apologized and backed off. No one said anything unpleasant about her again, not in her hearing anyway, so clearly he’d spread around that she would respond badly to such things. But, as far as she knew, only her target saw what had happened, and she was confident he would be too embarrassed to say anything about the details. So her abilities should still be secret.  
One day, she was dressing in her apartment for her day, and she looked over her body. Clad only in her underclothes, her huge belly was most prominent, hanging down over her panties in a heavy apron, nearly covering the front of her panties completely. Her legs were quite thick, thighs bulging and leading to her very wide hips, stretching the panties’ fabric (she made a note to get new, larger ones--again). She held out her arms, seeing the flab drooping from her nearly-invisible but quite strong muscles. Her hands were soft too, her fingers bloated into breakfast sausage links. She turned sideways, revealing in the mirror her enormous butt, ballooned out nearly her body’s thickness from her back. Bringing her hands back in, she fondled her equally enormous bosom, straining her newest bra (get another of those, maybe two, in larger sizes; her breasts were growing quickly, as was everything else). Before she finished dressing, she faced the mirror squarely, hands on her wide hips. She wasn’t entirely upset at her shape; she seemed a matronly figure. She thought that might get the men to listen to her, if nothing else did.  
Finally, she dressed, stretching her skirt over her gigantic hips and butt, straining also over her wide thighs. Her shirt, already a very large size, was straining over her bulbous belly (another new purchase needed), and she didn’t bother trying to close her jacket. Squeezing her bloated feet into her latest (largest) shoes, she was ready for the day.

Since Howard Stark had asked her to prove his innocence when the whole SSR, and the rest of the country, believed he’d sold his inventions to some nebulous enemy, Peggy had been able to act as an agent again. Her new abilities had let her win out at every turn, even with her new obese body (and her constant eating). She’d have liked someone to acknowledge her achievements, but even the lack of accolades was a mark of her skills as a covert agent.  
After averting the gassing of Times Square on VE Day, mainly through her efforts, both using her new massive weight to stop that Soviet(?) assassin who called herself Dottie, and talking Stark out of the trance Dr. Ivchenko had put him in, she of course got no recognition at all.  
Except from Daniel Sousa. He implied that he knew of her abilities, and that he, at least, valued her as she was. And that he’d keep it secret if she wanted it so.

She spent the next few weeks, after taking her leave from the SSR, just relaxing for a bit. She spent her days thinking about her next course of action, and of course eating. A lot. She was used to the huge intake of food she’d built up, and she still found comfort in eating. Her best thinking was done while eating, anyway.  
She was at her favorite diner, with a table packed with all kinds of food: cheeseburgers and fries, milkshakes, mashed potatoes drowning in gravy, several plates of meatloaves (whole meatloaves, not slices). One handful after another, she stuffed her mouth, a handful of the fries, a mammoth bite of burger, chugging a whole glass of milkshake in one long pull. Before long, her stomach started feeling full, but still she kept going. She wasn’t racing, she was steadily working through the massive pile on the table, one mouthful, one handful after another. More and more food packed inside her. She didn’t slow, much less stop. She just crammed one huge mouthful after another down her throat, bloating larger and larger as she went.  
As she ate, not really paying attention to the food, she thought long and hard about what to do next. Maybe go after that Dottie. She’d gotten away scott-free after the try for Howard Stark. Maybe she should go after Leviathan, who sponsored the try for Stark. Or check that HYDRA was really gone.  
Still thinking, she basically ignored the new delivery of yet more food for her, just nodding politely and thanking the waitress without really looking.  
Nearly a full hour later, she was polishing off the last of her massive feast. As the last morsels passed her lips and she swallowed it down into her bulging tight-packed belly, she suddenly felt woozy. Before she could react, she pitched forward onto the table, now littered with empty plates and only the tiniest scraps of food, and blacked out.

She came to, still groggy, and tried to get up. She snapped to full awareness as she felt bonds holding her down. The end of her massive feeding returned to her, and she immediately realized she must have been drugged. She looked around and saw she was in a completely dark room, with only a single light above her head, and was bound to a large, heavy chair. Looking down at her massive body, bound with surprisingly thick chains, she tensed, readying herself to try and break free.  
“Don’t bother,” said a new female voice. “When you beat me so easily, I realized you must have gotten some of the serum that made Captain America. I did some checking, and there’s no more to be had anywhere. So, I think I’ll need to get it from you. I made sure these chain can hold even him. ”  
The speaker came closer, into the light. It was the Soviet spy and assassin who called herself Dottie Underwood. Peggy tensed anyway, unable to stop herself after the brawl they’d had just weeks before. To Peggy’s eye, it seemed that Dottie (what else to call her?) had recovered incredibly from a second-story window fall. A crazy idea entered her mind: had the Soviets dosed their agents with some kind of drugs? It couldn’t be anything like Project Rebirth, or they wouldn’t want it so bad.  
Peggy thought quickly: Dottie probably had no idea she’d been dosed at all, or she wouldn’t be so desperate to get the serum that she’d do absolutely anything to get some.  
Anything to get it! That brought Peggy back to reality. What could she be trying here?  
Dottie herself answered that question, stepping even closer to Peggy and pulling out a syringe. She tore open Peggy’s right sleeve to her shoulder and plunged the needle into a vein. Peggy couldn’t hold in a slight gasp as the needle penetrated and she saw her own blood filling the barrel as Dottie pulled back the plunger.  
Dottie stopped only when the plunger hit its farthest point, drawing out the maximum amount of blood possible. She yanked the needle out, and grinned tightly as she saw the wound close up almost instantly, supporting her idea that Peggy had been dosed with the so-called Super Soldier serum.  
Rolling up her own sleeve, Dottie immediately plunged the needle into her own vein and injected herself with the whole sample of Peggy’s blood. In barely five minutes, the woman collapsed to the floor. Peggy, worried that it might just work and she’d have a super-powered skilled assassin to deal with, tensed her arms, testing the strength of the chains holding her.  
Glancing at Dottie, Peggy stopped tensing. The woman wasn’t getting taller or more muscle tone, as Steve had. Instead, it looked to Peggy like she was getting...fatter.  
Looking closer, Peggy saw it was true. The woman was inflating, her well-fitted clothes pulling tighter around her expanding body. Writhing in apparent pain, Dottie likely hadn’t realized what was happening to her...yet. Steadily and inexorably, her body ballooned, first straining the seams on her clothing, then popping the buttons on her shirt, sending them flying all around the room as her belly swelled bigger and bigger. Next the seams, already stressed, began to give way, popping in quick jolts. Within ten or fifteen minutes, Dottie’s clothes had shredded off her enlarging form, leaving her in just her underclothes, which were themselves strained to the limits.  
Sure enough, Dottie kept expanding, her breasts billowing out and finally bursting the bra right between the cups, sending the two halves exploding out, slapping against the floor. Her panties, already enveloped by her new apron of fat, got destroyed by her growing butt.  
Peggy strained her muscles to their limits, trying to break loose, but Dottie had indeed bound her too well. Another way to break out occurred to her. She tensed as much as she could, stretching the chains as tight and taut as they could go, then just pushed her fat belly out to its limits. Sure enough, the extra push of her heavy obese belly snapped the chain in her lap, and she quickly pulled the chains off and stood shakily.  
Looking down at Dottie’s new flabby obese body, Peggy suspected that whatever drugs she’d been given during her “training” had interacted badly with the Rebirth serum. Either that, or she’d acquired Peggy’s own fatness by injecting her blood, Peggy thought with a chuckle, but that seemed unlikely.  
Well, whatever the cause, Dottie was now nearly as immense as Peggy herself. Not wanting to wait and see if the woman could adjust well enough to her new immensity to still function, Peggy just crossed to her, still on the floor, and put all of her considerable weight behind a kick to the woman’s head.  
Finding her way out of the dark basement where Dottie had taken her, she made a call to Agent Sousa, warning him of what had happened, and asking him to pick her up.

That catastrophe averted, Peggy went back to her normal life. A few months later, Howard Stark called her out of nowhere. He had searched for Steve and not found him, but he had found the cube HYDRA had used. In running experiments on it, Stark had a prototype he asked her to look over.  
Arriving at a secret lab he had set up, Peggy was ushered into the lab by Jarvis. Howard barely looked up at her, digging inside the innards of a huge machine.  
“Stark?” she called, entering cautiously.  
“Peggy?” he answered. “Hang on a minute.”  
He wiggled back out of the machine and crossed the room to her. “Hi Peggy,” he said again. “You look...good.”  
Peggy snorted. “I’m quite aware of how fat I’ve become, Stark. No need to pussy-foot around it.”  
Stark fidgeted, looking around anywhere but at her, clearly embarrassed by her plain speaking. Peggy went on, unimpressed with his discomfort. “What do you need from me this time?”  
Clearly happy to change the subject, Stark went on. “This thing is a transport device I’m working on. Based on that cube from HYDRA, it should be able to, well, teleport matter instantly from one place to another.”  
“Matter teleportation?” Peggy scoffed. Then, remembering Stark’s nearly miraculous inventiveness, she stopped joking. “Am I supposed to help you test it?”  
“Well, eventually, sure. It should be perfectly safe,” said Stark, as if talking about repairing a car. “But we’re not quite ready for human tests yet. You’re about the only person I trust with something like this, and I need a lab assistant,” he finished with a shrug.

Over the next few weeks, Peggy quite contentedly helped Stark with his crazy experiments. Between tests, and in the evenings, Peggy kept up her feeding, incredibly swelling in those weeks by another 100 pounds or so.  
Together, they finally succeeded in transporting an orange from one side of his lab to the other. Peggy called that a success, but Stark was worried. “It should be near-instantaneous. The orange took 3 seconds to reappear. I don’t like unknowns, not in my work. Could you get the orange? I want to test it for anything unusual.”  
As Peggy crossed the lab floor, her new nearly-550 pound frame bumped into one of the electrical circuits running the device. It toppled, short-circuiting the wiring and causing a bright flash of blinding light. Stark fell over, squinting. When he recovered, Peggy was gone. All he saw was the pile of her clothing.

The flash of light totally blinded Peggy. She felt herself falling, and thought she tripped when the flash went off. It was strange; she should have landed by now. But she kept falling, falling...  
Finally, after an eternity, she hit the ground.  
“Stark!” she yelled. “What happened?”  
A strange voice answered. “You got sent through time in an accident with my father’s teleport device. By the way, he scrapped it right after he figured out what happened and when you’d land.”  
Stunned, Peggy looked up to see a man who, aside from the small goatee, looked very much like Howard. As her mind caught up, and she comprehended what he’d said, she thought this must be Stark’s son.  
“Howard Stark is your father?”  
The man’s face darkened a moment. “He was, yes. Tony Stark,” he said, holding his hand out to help her up.  
“Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I think I’m a little heavy for your help.”  
“But not mine, Peggy,” came a new voice. A familiar voice, and one she’d never imagined hearing again.  
“Steve?” she wailed, rolling over to look behind her.  
“Hello, Peggy.”  
Her mind still reeling, all she could get out was, “what? How--?”  
“I guess the serum kept me alive. I was frozen for nearly 70 years. I was finally thawed out in 2010.”  
Belatedly realizing that somehow, her clothes hadn’t made the trip with her, Peggy for the first time became nervous and embarrassed. Tony just smirked at her, shrugging. “That’s another reason my father scrapped the transporter.”  
Looking over at Steve, she tried to cover any of her huge figure with her pudgy hands. He just looked lovingly at her and, guessing her discomfort, smiled and said, “You still look beautiful, Peggy.”  
Tears now welling in her eyes, Peggy stammered, “No, I...”  
He easily lifted her to her feet, leaned in, squeezing into her bulbous body, and gave her their second long, loving kiss.  
After an endless few moments, Steve gently broke the kiss and backed off. Looking her figure up and down, he took in her massive belly, lined with stretch marks, bulging far forward in front of her, and hanging down to cover her private parts with a thick apron of fat. Her breasts, just as massive, rested on top of her stomach, and flopped out to the sides, like the prehistoric venus figurines. Her legs billowed out in a nearly straight line from her ankles, draping in rolls over her pudgy feet, out to her gigantic hips, easily two feet wide. She still tried to cover her breasts with her flabby arms, themselves bloated to huge size, more than twice a “normal sized” woman’s. Like her ankles, her wrists dropped down covering the base of her hands. Her upper arms, too, formed rolls, flopping down over her elbows.  
Steve smiled gently at Peggy as his eyes returned to her face, rounded with bloated cheeks nearly engulfing her mouth, and sporting three or four chins sagging below her jaw. “I think you look fine,” he said.

Just like Steve had already, Peggy adjusted to the new world. Also like Steve, who still worked as Captain America with his new group, the Avengers, Peggy set up a super-hero persona, calling herself simply Britannia, after the female personification of Great Britain.  
Peggy herself was quickly convinced that Steve still loved her, and Steve himself discovered his hidden preference for very large women. Besides their relationship, Steve sparred with her, helping her stay as mobile and agile as she could with her still steadily increasing weight.  
In fact, an idea started bouncing around in the back of Steve’s mind. With the accident that occurred to Bruce Banner’s old girlfriend, turning her into a green monster much like Bruce’s alter ego, and now Peggy’s reappearance, there might be a place for a female Avenger style team.  
Both Tony and Steve thought it could work, if they could find appropriate women for the team. Unfeasible as it might be, Steve’s new preferences led him to a particular type of woman. He loved Peggy, and was quite happy to be reunited with her, but he still kept an eye out for likely candidates, to match Peggy and Betty Ross in powers, and in size.


End file.
